Suction rolls of the initially named kind are described for example in published European patent application 0 428 470 in which the closure member is constructed as a flap and can close the end of a fixed hollow shaft remote from the point of suction.
Such devices have the major disadvantage that a large number of joint connections are necessary in the interior which require corresponding maintenance.